Cleaning implements for dry or wet cleaning of hard surfaces, such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, counter tops and the like, are well known in the art. Examples of such cleaning implements include SWIFFER®, SWIFFER WETJET® and SWIFFER SPRAY & CLEAN® commercially available from the Procter & Gamble Company (Cincinnati, Ohio). These particular cleaning implements, which generally include a head and a handle connected to the head, are used in conjunction with a disposable cleaning sheet coupled with the head. These particular cleaning implements and similar cleaning implements are specifically designed for convenient and easy cleaning of hard surfaces.
Although conventional cleaning implements are adequate in many situations, there is a constant consumer need for cleaning implements characterized by improved functionality.